


Late Night Coffee

by monicasanoli



Series: Kelly [3]
Category: Avantasia (Band), Edguy (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13836987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicasanoli/pseuds/monicasanoli
Summary: Baby James is finally on his way, and Tobias doesn't want to wake Kelly up.





	Late Night Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> They are so cute it's ridiculous!

A loud bang came from the kitchen and Kelly woke up with a start. She grabbed the sheets next to her and sighed; she was alone. It was four in the morning on a weekend night, what was Tobias doing out of bed? Slowly, she got up and felt her way down the stairs, certain she would find him in his studio since the rest of the house was dark. However, when she reached the kitchen and turned the lights on, he was hunched over a set of pans that were spread all over the floor.

“What happened?” She asked, covering her eyes against the light. “What are you doing?”

“Shit.” He put the pans back in their cabinet and went to her with worry. “I’m sorry I woke you. I was looking for the fucking kettle and everything else decided to fall on top of my head.” He kissed her sleepy eyes and then her mouth. “You shouldn’t have come down in the dark.”

“And you shouldn’t be looking for the kettle in the dark at four in the morning.” Kelly sat at the table. “It’s in the other cabinet, by the way. I moved it last night.”

“Oh.”

“Don’t start. You know I’m going crazy sitting around and doing nothing all day.”

“I love your grumpy ass, you know that?” Tobias caressed her cheek and turned to finally get the kettle.

“What are you doing, anyway?”

“Coffee.”

“At four in the morning?”

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Sure. You do know we have a coffee machine, though?”

“I was craving brewed coffee.”

Kelly grinned and pulled him by the hand. “I’m the one who gets to have cravings.”

“Which is really not fair,” Tobi put his hand on her stomach and smiled when he felt his son kick. “Do you think he will like coffee?”

“I think we should wait at least 15 years before we find out,” she chuckled. “I know I will absolutely love it when I get to drink it again.”

“That’s why I wanted to make it while you were sleeping. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. James would have woken me anyway.” Kelly yawned and rubbed her eyes, watching as he finished preparing his brew. When he finally sat in front of her, she reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. “You will be a wonderful father, Tobi. You don’t need to worry about that.”

He shook his head. “That’s not it. I’m worried about the tour. I’m not even sure I’ll be here when you deliver.”

“You better be,” Kelly gave him a nervous laugh. “When I give birth to him, I mean. I’m scared as hell to do it without you.”

“I know.”

“But don’t worry about the other days. If you’re on tour, you’re on tour. That’s your job. Katja can help me. She’s already offered, actually.”

He smiled and kissed her hands. “We will both be wonderful parents, Kelly.”

“We will,” she grinned and chuckled when James kicked again.


End file.
